Test No.2302
South Africa 488 (Markram 152, Bavuma 95*, de Villiers 69, Cummins 5-83, Lyon 3-182) and 344 for 6 dec (Du Plessis 120, Elgar 81, Cummins 4-58) beat Australia 221 (Paine 62, Khawaja 53, Cummins 50, Philander 3-30, Rabada 3-53, Maharaj 3-92) and 119 (Burns 42, Philander 6-21) by 492 runs It's always challenging for a captain to judge when his team has enough runs on the board. Turns out South Africa had enough about an hour into day two. Led by a brilliant bowling display from Vernon Philander, South Africa took less than 90 minutes on the final day in Johannesburg to wrap up victory by 492 runs, sealing their first home series win against Australia since 1970. A series full of bad blood and boorish behaviour, collateral damage and carnage ended with the latter. Australia started the day on 88 for 3 and lost their remaining seven wickets for 31 runs inside 17 overs. Philander struck with the first ball of the day, again three deliveries later, and kept striking even more regularly and resoundingly than Big Ben. He finished with the remarkable figures of 6 for 21, and match figures of 9 for 51, and Australia were humbled for 119. The win was sealed with the retiring Morne Morkel at the bowling crease, although the wicket was not added to his career tally of 309. Nathan Lyon drove Morkel away through cover and turned for a risky second run; Aiden Markram's throw from the outfield was good enough for Quinton de Kock to whip the bails off and have Lyon run out for 9. Australia had made only 340 runs for the match; South Africa had that many well before lunch on day two. It is hard to believe Australia won the first Test of this series. It seems an era ago, and in many ways it was. Since then, Australia's captain and vice-captain have been sacked in disgrace, the coach has resigned, and Tim Paine, not even part of Tasmania's team at the start of the summer, is now the skipper. In terms of results, Australia's 1-0 series lead turned into a 3-1 win for South Africa, who dominated throughout the remainder of the series. Not only was this Australia's first series defeat in South Africa since 1970, it was also the first time since that same tour that they had gone through a series of at least four Tests without a single batsman scoring a century. Australia's collective batting average of 22.02 was their lowest in a series of at least four Tests since the dark days of the World Series Cricket era, when an enormously weakened side averaged 19.17 in the Ashes in England. The final-day carnage began with Philander nipping one in to Shaun Marsh, whose inside edge ricocheted off his leg and was taken in the cordon by Temba Bavuma. Three balls later, Philander added Mitchell Marsh, whose regulation edge was caught behind. Peter Handscomb soon fell to Philander in almost identical fashion to his first-innings dismissal, trying to leave but instead playing on to his stumps, this time for 24. That was all just a warm-up for Philander, who later managed three wickets in four balls. His fine display of swing and seam bowling brought three consecutive edges from Paine - an inside edge, then an outside edge that didn't carry to gully, and then a regulation chance to the wicketkeeper. Two balls later, Pat Cummins failed to pick the inswinger and was bowled shouldering arms to Philander, and next delivery Chadd Sayers edged to third slip. Philander's hat-trick ball was solidly defended by Josh Hazlewood, and the match then entered a holding pattern as Lyon and Hazlewood held off the inevitable for six overs. The only question was who would get the final wicket - Philander, to complete a ten-wicket match haul, Morkel to finish his last Test on a high, or someone else. In the end, it was a run-out, perhaps appropriately effected by Markram, who with 480 was comfortably the leading run-scorer in the series. The final scenes of this vituperative series involved joy and disappointment, but also handshakes and congratulations, the way Test cricket should be. And, also as it should be, the best team won. Fall of wickets: 1-53 (D Elgar, 17.6 ov), 2-142 (HM Amla, 44.4 ov), 3-247 (AK Markram, 70.5 ov), 4-247 (F du Plessis, 70.6 ov), 5-299 (AB de Villiers, 83.2 ov), 6-299 (K Rabada, 83.4 ov), 7-384 (Q de Kock, 109.6 ov), 8-412 (VD Philander, 121.5 ov), 9-488 (KA Maharaj, 136.4 ov), 10-488 (M Morkel, 136.5 ov) '''Fall of wickets: 1-10 (JA Burns, 3.2 ov), 2-34 (MT Renshaw, 10.6 ov), 3-38 (PSP Handscomb, 12.1 ov), 4-90 (UT Khawaja, 29.6 ov), 5-96 (MR Marsh, 33.6 ov), 6-96 (SE Marsh, 34.3 ov), 7-195 (PJ Cummins, 62.1 ov), 8-206 (NM Lyon, 65.5 ov), 9-207 (CJ Sayers, 66.6 ov), 10-221 (TD Paine, 69.6 ov) '''Fall of wickets: 1-54 (AK Markram, 18.1 ov), 2-79 (HM Amla, 31.3 ov), 3-94 (AB de Villiers, 34.2 ov), 4-264 (F du Plessis, 88.4 ov), 5-266 (D Elgar, 89.5 ov), 6-273 (Q de Kock, 90.5 ov) '''Fall of wickets: 1-21 (MT Renshaw, 12.4 ov), 2-34 (UT Khawaja, 17.2 ov), 3-68 (JA Burns, 24.1 ov), 4-88 (SE Marsh, 30.1 ov), 5-88 (MR Marsh, 30.4 ov), 6-95 (PSP Handscomb, 34.4 ov), 7-99 (TD Paine, 38.5 ov), 8-100 (PJ Cummins, 40.1 ov), 9-100 (CJ Sayers, 40.2 ov), 10-119 (NM Lyon, 46.4 ov) '''Match details *Series - South Africa won the 4-match series 3-1 *Test debuts - Chadd Sayers *Player of the match - Vernon Philander *Player of the series - Kagiso Rabada *TV umpire - Richard Illingworth *Match referee - Andy Pycroft *Reserve umpire - Bongani Jele Close of play *Day 1 - South Africa 1st innings 313/6 (T Bavuma 25*, Q de Kock 7*, 88 ov) *Day 2 - Australia 1st innings 110/6 (TD Paine 5*, PJ Cummins 7*, 38 ov) *Day 3 - South Africa 2nd innings 134/3 (D Elgar 39*, F du Plessis 34*, 56 ov) *Day 4 - Australia 2nd innings 88/3 (PSP Handscomb 23*, SE Marsh 7*, 30 ov) *Day 5 - Australia 2nd innings 119 (46.4 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *South Africa 1st innings *Drinks: South Africa - 35/0 in 14.0 overs (D Elgar 9, AK Markram 24) *South Africa: 50 runs in 16.6 overs (102 balls), Extras 2 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 102 balls (D Elgar 18, AK Markram 31, Ex 2) *AK Markram: 50 off 82 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) *AK Markram: 50 off 90 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) *Lunch: South Africa - 88/1 in 28.0 overs (AK Markram 53, HM Amla 13) *South Africa: 100 runs in 31.2 overs (188 balls), Extras 7 *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 81 balls (AK Markram 28, HM Amla 17, Ex 5) *Drinks: South Africa - 135/1 in 42.0 overs (AK Markram 83, HM Amla 25) *South Africa: 150 runs in 46.2 overs (278 balls), Extras 12 *AK Markram: 100 off 152 balls (11 x 4, 1 x 6) *Over 51.5: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - AB de Villiers (Struck down) *Tea: South Africa - 177/2 in 55.0 overs (AK Markram 111, AB de Villiers 8) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 83 balls (AK Markram 30, AB de Villiers 16, Ex 4) *South Africa: 200 runs in 60.1 overs (361 balls), Extras 12 *Over 62.6: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - AK Markram (Struck down) *3rd Wicket: 100 runs in 154 balls (AK Markram 60, AB de Villiers 37, Ex 4) *AK Markram: 150 off 214 balls (17 x 4, 1 x 6) *Drinks: South Africa - 247/3 in 70.5 overs (AB de Villiers 37) *South Africa: 250 runs in 71.3 overs (429 balls), Extras 12 *AB de Villiers: 50 off 94 balls (5 x 4, 1 x 6) *New ball taken at 80.1 overs *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 62 balls (AB de Villiers 30, T Bavuma 20, Ex 0) *Over 83.2: Review by South Africa (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - AB de Villiers (Struck down) *South Africa: 300 runs in 84.4 overs (508 balls), Extras 12 *End Of Day: South Africa - 313/6 in 88.0 overs (T Bavuma 25, Q de Kock 7) Day 2 *South Africa: 350 runs in 101.5 overs (611 balls), Extras 27 *7th Wicket: 50 runs in 109 balls (T Bavuma 6, Q de Kock 30, Ex 15) *Drinks: South Africa - 350/6 in 102.0 overs (T Bavuma 26, Q de Kock 30) *T Bavuma: 50 off 120 balls (6 x 4) *South Africa: 400 runs in 114.1 overs (685 balls), Extras 27 *Lunch: South Africa - 400/7 in 115.0 overs (T Bavuma 61, VD Philander 6) *Drinks: South Africa - 443/8 in 131.0 overs (T Bavuma 84, KA Maharaj 11) *South Africa: 450 runs in 131.5 overs (791 balls), Extras 30 *9th Wicket: 50 runs in 73 balls (T Bavuma 22, KA Maharaj 26, Ex 3) *Innings Break: South Africa - 488/10 in 136.5 overs (T Bavuma 95) *Australia 1st innings *Drinks: Australia - 38/3 in 12.1 overs (UT Khawaja 18) *Australia: 50 runs in 14.5 overs (90 balls), Extras 9 *Over 14.6: Review by South Africa (Bowling), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - UT Khawaja (Struck down) *Drinks: Australia - 78/3 in 25.0 overs (UT Khawaja 47, SE Marsh 9) *UT Khawaja: 50 off 77 balls (9 x 4) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 102 balls (UT Khawaja 34, SE Marsh 15, Ex 2) *Australia: 100 runs in 35.6 overs (218 balls), Extras 11 *End Of Day: Australia - 110/6 in 38.0 overs (TD Paine 5, PJ Cummins 7) *Tea: Australia - 0/0 Day 3 *Over 44.3: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - TD Paine (Upheld) *7th Wicket: 50 runs in 97 balls (TD Paine 28, PJ Cummins 18, Ex 4) *Australia: 150 runs in 50.6 overs (309 balls), Extras 15 *Drinks: Australia - 160/6 in 52.0 overs (TD Paine 32, PJ Cummins 28) *PJ Cummins: 50 off 91 balls (6 x 4, 1 x 6) *Over 62.1: Review by South Africa (Bowling), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - PJ Cummins (Upheld) *Australia: 200 runs in 63.6 overs (387 balls), Extras 15 *Lunch: Australia - 201/7 in 65.0 overs (TD Paine 47, NM Lyon 4) *TD Paine: 50 off 89 balls (6 x 4, 2 x 6) *Innings Break: Australia - 221/10 in 70.0 overs (JR Hazlewood 1) *South Africa 2nd innings *Drinks: South Africa - 27/0 in 12.0 overs (AK Markram 20, D Elgar 7) *South Africa: 50 runs in 16.5 overs (101 balls), Extras 0 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 101 balls (AK Markram 36, D Elgar 16, Ex 0) *Tea: South Africa - 58/1 in 21.0 overs (D Elgar 16, HM Amla 4) *South Africa: 100 runs in 37.2 overs (224 balls), Extras 1 *Drinks: South Africa - 110/3 in 39.0 overs (D Elgar 36, F du Plessis 13) *End Of Day: South Africa - 134/3 in 56.0 overs (D Elgar 39, F du Plessis 34) Day 4 *Bad Light: South Africa - 134/3 in 56.0 overs (D Elgar 39, F du Plessis 34) *Bad Light: South Africa - 143/3 in 60.5 overs (D Elgar 39, F du Plessis 43) *Rain: South Africa - 143/3 in 60.5 overs (D Elgar 39, F du Plessis 43) *Over 63.4: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - F du Plessis (Struck down) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 178 balls (D Elgar 5, F du Plessis 47, Ex 1) *South Africa: 150 runs in 65.2 overs (392 balls), Extras 3 *F du Plessis: 50 off 103 balls (9 x 4) *D Elgar: 50 off 199 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) *4th Wicket: 100 runs in 240 balls (D Elgar 25, F du Plessis 73, Ex 2) *South Africa: 200 runs in 75.3 overs (453 balls), Extras 3 *Lunch: South Africa - 202/3 in 76.0 overs (D Elgar 59, F du Plessis 81) *New ball taken after 80 overs *F du Plessis: 100 off 163 balls (17 x 4, 1 x 6) *4th Wicket: 150 runs in 306 balls (D Elgar 42, F du Plessis 103, Ex 5) *South Africa: 250 runs in 86.2 overs (518 balls), Extras 6 *Over 88.6: Review by South Africa (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - T Bavuma (Upheld) *Drinks: South Africa - 266/5 in 89.5 overs (T Bavuma 0) *Over 90.5: Review by South Africa (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - Q de Kock (Struck down) *South Africa: 300 runs in 96.6 overs (582 balls), Extras 6 *7th Wicket: 50 runs in 56 balls (T Bavuma 25, VD Philander 25, Ex 0) *Tea: South Africa - 344/6 in 105.0 overs (T Bavuma 35, VD Philander 33) *Australia 2nd innings *Over 0.1: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - MT Renshaw (Upheld) *Over 17.2: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - UT Khawaja (Struck down) *Australia: 50 runs in 19.4 overs (120 balls), Extras 3 *Bad Light: Australia - 88/3 in 30.0 overs (PSP Handscomb 23, SE Marsh 7) *End Of Day: Australia - 88/3 in 30.0 overs (PSP Handscomb 23, SE Marsh 7) Day 5 *Australia: 100 runs in 39.1 overs (241 balls), Extras 7 See also *Australian cricket team in South Africa in 2017–18 External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches